Child (MMfL game)
In Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (video game), the player has an option to have a child after they are married by completing the game's main storyline. You can only have one child in this game. The child's appearance is based on the hair color, eye color, and skin tone of your spouse - not from the character you are playing as. Example: If your spouse has blonde hair, blue eyes, and light skin - your child will also have same traits. In addition, he/she will not inherit your spouse' personality as in Story of World game or some game-only Pretty Country series; so the child will say the same dialogues regardless of gender. To expand house to Level 3, the player needs to bring 39.000 Cash, 50 Hardwood Lumber, and 30 Softwood Lumber to Nikolai the carpenter. Pregnancy Improve your spouse' name tag color to Pink (80,000 XP) and randomly after the wedding ceremony, a pregnancy event will occur. The female side of partnership is not feeling well, so the player and their spouse will go to Tempo Clinic. Afterwards, there will be a little talk at the clinic entrance, where the player's spouse ask about gender. The option you select during this scene will determine the child's gender and cannot be changed, so choose carefully! Birth 60 days after the pregnancy event, the female-side of partnership will feel unwell again. The player and their spouse will go to Tempo Clinic. It should be noted that the child's birthday cannot share the exact same date as someone's birthday or any festivals. For example: *Married on 23 July, Year 2 *Pregnancy event occurs on 1 August of the same year (randomly after wedding) *Child supposed to be born on 1 September of the same year, but due to Autumn Festival, the date was moved to 2 September, Year 2. The player will be told its gender and then be able to select his/her name. The player's spouse does not offer any suggestions, so if you can't think of a name you like, try naming them after your favorite character, using a random name generator, or searching a baby name site for ideas. The baby is always dressed in a white blanket, no matter if it is a boy or girl. The reply will be different depending on which option was chosen during pregnancy event. *'Option 1-3:' "In fact, the two of you did have a boy/girl." *'Option 4:' "It's a boy/girl!" Normally, the childbirth event will take place at Tempo Clinic, but this rule does not apply to Prince Eden and Towa. If the player marries one of mentioned special beings, he or she will do the delivering themselves at player's house. Raising the Baby In the morning after 9 months have gone by, the player and their spouse will go to the clinic for a childbirth. Dr. Aaron will give you a rattle, milk bottle, and 10 Formula Milk. The player also will have an option to give their new child a name. The player can talk to their child and shake the rattle to raise their affection, but most importantly they need to feed that little one once per day. The player can make formula milk in their kitchen, but buying it from Virtuoso Ranch for 10 Cash is far more economical. If the player forgets to give their baby a bottle, it will lose a day of growth, delaying his or her development. The baby has its own schedule, waking up at 07:00, taking an afternoon nap from 15:00 to 18:00, and falling asleep for the night at 20:00. The baby will stay in its crib until it has been 30 days since birth. In the morning, the player will wake up to see their child crawling around the house. The baby will still be given Formula Milk every day. It also takes naps in the crib throughout the day. After another 30 days have gone by, in one morning the player will awake to see that the baby starts standing up for a few seconds each time. They also start to grow hair that differs depending on gender - boys will have ear-length hair with a little fringe, while the girl will have neck-length hair with a little fringe. Another 30 days later, in the morning you will the baby, now a child, will consistently starts walking, though quite slowly. The child's hair-style is still the same as it learnt to stand up. Continue to give your child formula milk every day. The fifth growth stage is another 30 days. On month 5, the child runs around efficiently and learns to talk, saying few words. His/her head is oval like any other character. The hair-style will also change: boys will have straight neck-length hair while girls will have short, shoulder-length hair. The formula milk is just a bottle of milk. Child Interaction The player can interact with their child in various ways, such as giving piggyback rides, holding it affectionately, or playing peek-a-boo. At stages 3 and 4, the player can sit around the baby and either sing or clap with it. Also from stages 3-5, the baby can be seen playing in a sandbox; making a sandcastle at stage 5. It can also play with blocks at stages 4-5. If their baby is crying, the player may ask own spouse to try to comfort it. Doing so will raise XP by 500. It will start sleeping in one of the beds in the nursery, freeing the crib for another child (if you do not have two children). Baby Clothes The baby goes through six different clothing changes for each day as they grow up. The spouse' race determines the color of baby clothes. Clothing Transformation *A newborn baby wears special outfit that is only seen during the moment it was born. Afterwards, the baby will only resides in its crib. They are wrapped in a white blanket and have little to no hair. After a baby's birth, it will wear a colored long-sleeved shirt and diaper. *At Stage 2 of the baby's life, it will wear outfit solid colored onesie with a white bib. The pattern of a bib depends on the child's clothing color. *At Stage 3, the baby's outfit will be a white shirt with a matching bib as its bottom and colored underwear. *At Stage 4, the baby will wear a colored shirt and red underwear. *At Stage 5, the baby will grow into a small child. The child's clothes are the only ones that differ depending on its gender. Boys will wear a colored shirt and orange shorts, whilst girls will wear a colored gingham dress. Note: For players who choose to marry either Prince Allegro or Celesta, the child's clothing color is randomly chosen from 6 styles above, so be sure to save this game before the due date of baby's birth. Example: If you wanted the child's clothing color to be the same as Asian candidates but received Nordic's color instead, just reload this game back to the last save and you may have another chance for the desired clothing color. Child Stage Over the course of five months, the baby will grow from a newborn, an infant, toddler, and then to a small child. When the player's child turns six weeks old, it will be a fully-grown child. The child's room which used to be a locked building in the player's house is now available for their son or daughter to sleep. In this time, the child will grow up and no longer need bottles or naps during the day. Instead of shaking the rattle, you will now be able to play together with a toy given to your spouse, and give normal gifts. Your child's gift preferences will always be the same, regardless of gender and race. Normally, they like dessert recipes such as pudding and chocolate cake, but dislike spicy foods. *'Germanic:' Cowbell *'Latin:' Maracas *'Nordic:' Yeti doll *'Anglo-Saxon:' Pop-Up book *'Slavic:' Russian dolls (matryoshka) *'Asian:' Stuffed panda Like the baby clothes, the color of child clothes depends on your spouse' race, which has previously mentioned at Baby Clothes header. If it's a boy, the child will wear a colored turtleneck, black shorts, and short colored boots. If it's a girl, the child will wear a long-sleeved colored shirt with peter pan collar, navy blue skirt, white socks, and Mary Jane shoes matching the color of her top. Navigation Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only characters